


Per ricordarti che ti amo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Summer, Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuya pensava di non poter essere più felice di così. Hikaru l’aveva portato per una breve gita a Okinawa, e si era sorpreso per questa iniziativa da parte del proprio ragazzo.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Per ricordarti che ti amo

**Per ricordarti che ti amo**

Yuya guardò il mare con aria assorta per svariati minuti.

Stava disteso sulla spiaggia, di fianco a Hikaru; era tardi, ed erano da soli al mare.

Yuya pensava di non poter essere più felice di così. Hikaru l’aveva portato per una breve gita a Okinawa, e si era sorpreso per questa iniziativa da parte del proprio ragazzo.

Quella sera Hikaru gli aveva chiesto di fare un passeggiata sul lungomare, e Yuya si era sentito felice come mai ricordava di essere stato prima.

Prese la mano del più piccolo, tenendola fra le sue; dopodiché si sporse verso di lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e sospirando.

“Perché sospiri?” gli chiese Hikaru, prendendo ad accarezzargli lentamente i capelli, mentre tirava il fidanzato contro di sé.

“Non lo so, sono...” disse, pensieroso. “Rilassato. Questo week-end è stato davvero una buona idea, Hikka.”

Il più piccolo sorrise, baciandogli teneramente le labbra.

“Concordo. Volevo un po’ di tempo da passare con il mio fidanzato, per ricordargli che lo amo.” gli disse, arrossendo un po’.

Yuya sorrise, baciandolo ancora, e ancora e ancora.

“Anche io amo il mio fidanzato.” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi al rumore del mare e del respiro di Hikaru.

Era molto più che rilassato. Era felice.


End file.
